


How to Train Your Chack

by JunuenLisunia



Series: Chack: Short Stories [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunuenLisunia/pseuds/JunuenLisunia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack grumbled and pushed another branch out of his way as he walked deeper into the forest. Stupid village. Gods above, why did he have to be born to stubborn Vikings. He wasn't even a Viking! Ask anyone! All gangly limbs, skinny structure, and awkwardness, he was more of a toothpick than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Chack

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! Hope you're all doing well. This story was inspired by this amazing piece of fanart [here](http://inah-inah.tumblr.com/post/72053927568/ver-httyd-leer-chack-el-mismo-dia-au-extra%C3%B1o) Now on with the story!

Jack grumbled and pushed another branch out of his way as he walked deeper into the forest. Stupid village. Gods above, why did he have to be born to stubborn Vikings. He wasn't even a Viking! Ask anyone! All gangly limbs, skinny structure, and awkwardness, he was more of a toothpick than anything.

The teen clutched his fur vest closer to himself. And his parents! What were they thinking! Him, dragon training! He didn't care _how_ important their family was, he was _not_ going to get himself killed over something as stupid as that. Couldn't they leave him alone in his blacksmith shop? With his pale white skin and red hair, he was a walking target. They'd probably end up using him as bait.

Not to mention the last time he went near a dragon he got a scar across his eye. He didn't want a repeat of that thank you very much. No, no, no, no dragon training for him.

You'd think they'd get the message after fifteen years, but nooooooooo. What part of 'everyone hated Jack' didn't they get? Even the other kids were utter jerks to him! Thinking it was funny to use him as a human punching bag.

Jack tripped over a rock he didn't see with a yelp. Couldn't anything go right!

**RAAAAAAAAWWRR!**

Okay! Okay! Nothing ever goes his way, we got it! Jack looked over his shoulder where the roar came from. The Deadly Nadder roared again and was coming right at him!

Jack scrambled to his feet and fled. He kept running until it felt like he had been running for hours. The sound of destruction and screeching getting closer told him he wasn't getting very far. Typical.

He made the mistake of looking back and tripped (again) over an exposed root he didn't see. What was it with him and tripping today?

Jack sputtered and yelped as he rolled rather painfully down a hill. Sticks and twigs snapped under his weight and the teen got a good number of scratches and bruises. Jack groaned when he finally hit the bottom and the world stopped spinning.

He listened closely for the Deadly Nadder that was chasing him but didn't hear anything. He lost it? Yes! One point for Jack Spicer! But why did he hear water?

Jack squinted his eyes open and looked around. He didn't know this place. It looked like he was at the entrance of a large cove with a pond at the center and boulders littering the place here and there.

The teen gasped and hid behind the nearest boulder. Someone was there! Wait, what if they already saw him, he was dead! Jack could barely swing a sword right, there was no way he'd win in a fight. He waited and when nothing happened Jack hesitantly peeked over the boulder.

There was a man facing away from him sitting cross-legged at the edge of the pond. What did he read it was called? Meditating? Yeah, the man was meditating. Jack couldn't help but blush and stare in awe. Whoever this man was, he was definitely powerful. From what Jack could see the man had long pointed ears and black hair that shined green hung over his shoulder. He was dressed in green robes with armor on his shoulders.

And a tail. A giant black and green striped reptilian tail with black spikes near the end curled around the man while he sat. Odin above! Jack had heard legends about these dragons. They were so powerful they could take a human shape.

Jack felt his breath leave him. Wow. This was amazing! This dragon was amazing! Oh how he wished he had his journal with him to write this down. But he left it at home when he stormed out.

He should so be panicking right now, hello there's a legendary dragon right in front of his that could squash him like a bug. He was dead! Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead.

Jack couldn't help his darkening blush as he stared at the stranger. This was just so cool, he couldn't panic!

He did have a heart attack though when the stranger suddenly looked at him over his shoulder. Jack shrieked hiding behind the boulder again. He saw him! The dragon definitely, definitely saw him! Those glowing yellow reptilian eyes were absolutely gorgeous, I mean seriously he also got to see a bit of his face and now his own face feels like it's on fire, but he was so dead!

Chase had heard the human crash into his cove while he was meditating and waited for the worm to make his move. When nothing happened he looked over at what the human was doing. He couldn't help but smirk.

Well, well, well, what do we have here? What intriguing coloring. White and red, just like those rare dragons he'd encountered on his travels. Yet he was human. A little dragon-child. Chase couldn't smell any magic or herbs around the young one so it seemed this little one was genuine.

Chase had never come across a dragon colored human before in his travels. Especially not in the brutish village that lived on this island. They must be very rare. This pleased him, Chase could feel his inner dragon pur. He found a little treasure and he didn't even have to do anything.

Chase used his magic to lift the boy and bring him closer.

Jack yelped as he was suddenly lifted into the air and plopped into the dragon's lap. He was even hotter up close! Jack stared entranced at those glowing yellow orbs.

"And what," the dragon growled, "is a little worm like you doing intruding on my cove?"

Jack startled out of his trance and nearly choked on his own tongue. "U-uh sorry I didn't mean to-I didn't know it was yours Sir Dragon-I mean if I can call you- I mean it was a mistake-you're really handsome-wait I didn't mean that-I mean you are-Imeanaccedint-pleasedon'tkillme…"

Chase sneered at the young one's rambling. He supposed being in his presence would do that to others though. They'll have to work on that.

"Cease your insolent rambling, worm. My name is Chase Young."

"J-Jack Spicer."

Chase hummed. Not the most exciting name but it will do. Jack jolted as something brushed against his back. The teen looked down in time to see a giant reptilian tail wrap around his waist, trapping Jack with the dragon.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here." Chase tightened his hold on Jack.

Jack shuddered. This dragon could snap him in half with just his tail! It was cool-but he was so dead! "I-I was running from a Deadly Nadder a-and accidentally fell in here." The teen leaned away from Chase when the dragon started sniffing him.

Chase couldn't smell any lies on Jack. "Very well. Should you not be on your way? It is not wise for little humans to be _out_ in the dark." Chase blew a ring of smoke in Jack's face. Jack coughed swatting smoke away. "I don't know how to get back, okay. I...got lost."

Chase scoffed and thought about it. Should he even get involved? As unique as this human was he was still just a human. This Jack is the only interesting thing he's seen in a while. He might as well draw this out. "Come. I will take you back to that village of yours." He ignored Jack's surprised look.

The dragon stood up with Jack in his arms. "Close your eyes." Jack did as he was told and held on to Chase as he felt a moving sensation. Chase teleported them to where he knew the village on this island was and manifested them behind a hut out of sight.

"Open your eyes." Jack looked around and found them at his village. How did they get there so fast?

Chase looked for the place Jack's scent lingered the most. It was either the feeble little shack that smelled like fire or a large hut that seemed empty. He certainly hoped Jack didn't live in the little shop and snuck his way into the Spice home.

"T-Thanks." Jack mumbled when Chase set him down.

Chase didn't say anything. He grabbed Jack by the collar and brought him closer, face inches to face. He seemed to look for something in Jack. Should he continue to observe this one? Hmm. Yes, he might as well until he got bored and moved on. Chase had the feeling that wouldn't happen for a while if he had it his way.

"Hmm. We shall see each other again, Jack Spicer." Chase said before disappearing into the shadows.

Jack blinked at the space Chase once was. Great. Now a handsome and completely dangerous dragon knew where he lived.


End file.
